


Inconspicuous

by trickztr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pining, Planning A Date, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: Considering the amount of times this skill has saved his and that of the people under his charge, he’d say he’s quite perceptive. Which is why is the whole Simon situation disturbed him so much.Written for the tumblr prompt "are you flirting with me?"





	

The thing is, Jace is a perceptive person. Had to be in his line of work and all his of his training demanded it: know your enemy, know your surroundings, be ready for any scenario.

So, yeah. Considering the amount of times this skill has saved his and that of the people under his charge, he’d say he’s _quite_ perceptive. Which is why is the whole Simon situation disturbed him so much.

At first it’d seemed pretty normal. Simon was hanging around the Institute every other day, looming over them and asking all sorts of pointless questions. In other words, pretty standard Simon Behavior. At the time Jace just assumed it had something to do with Clary.

And it’s _Simon_ , so to say he was acting weird was like stating the obvious, but this was a brand new kind of strange. For example, one morning he and Clary were sparring and Jace knocked the feet from under her. Simon literally clapped and cheered. 

It was two weeks before he realized Simon was standing around him even when she wasn’t there.

“So, uh,” Simon had said, leaning over the table a crooked smile on his face. “What does this thing do?”

Jace frowned at him, looking up from the blueprints he’d been analyzing. “That’s a knife. It cuts people?”

Simon threw him honest-to-god finger guns. “Right. Savage.”

Jace nodded at him, impatient, and got back to work.

“And, uh… Do you _like_ using knives?”

He sighed and stood to his full height. Simon took a step back, inhaling deeply. _Good_ , Jace thought. _Step back_.

“Listen, grown ups are working here. Why don’t you go play somewhere else?”

Simon crossed his arms over his chest, blinking several times and stammering his words. “Yeah, right. Absolutely! Serious shadowhunter business going on here. Hah! Uh-huh, I’ll just… See you around. I guess. Keep up the good work, my man.” He slapped Jace’s shoulder and scurried out of the room.

Jace shook his head and went straight back to work.

Lunch time rolled around much sooner than he expected, but he was grateful for it. He placed his tray on the table and as soon as he sat down, sure enough, there was Simon again, thermos in hand and a blinding grin.

“You know, I get that you’re all trying to stay in shape and all, but it’s such a tragedy you can’t eat fries. I mean,” and he winked at that, as if they were sharing a secret. They most certainly weren’t. “It’s not like you need to worry about your looks, am I right?”

Jace leaned in, conspiratorially and Simon followed his lead. “Saturated fat kills shadowhunters.”

Simon’s eyes widened, his lips parting slightly. Jace pretended like it wasn’t almost cute. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah. Saturated fat is killing America.”

Simon snorted at that and took a sip of his blood. “You’re missing out.”

“You’ve got blood on your lip. No, right here,” he reached out and wiped it off, Simon’s eyes following his every move. He cleaned his finger with a napkin and Simon said, eyes cast low, and shy smile.

“Oh. I could’ve licked that off for you.”

Jace arched an eyebrow at him. “Wanna say that again?”

Simon froze, eyes as wide as saucers. “Shit! Okay, sorry. I’m not that great at… you know. That.”

Jace shrugged. “I think you’re awesome at being weird, but that’s just me.” He said over a mouthful of broccoli. Darting a glance back at Simon, he saw he was frowning, the corners of his mouth turned downward. “What, I hurt your feelings, or something?”

“You know what? Nevermind,” he said, getting up. “It was a long shot, anyway.

Jace gripped his wrist and pulled him back down on the bench. “Woah, woah, woah. Back up a little. What was a long shot? You wanna learn how to be a shadowhunter? Hate to break it to you, you kinda need to be born into it.”

Simon shook his head. “No. But, like, don’t worry about it, I got the hint, I’m not gonna make a big deal out of it.”

And maybe it’s the way Simon had shrunk in on himself or how he was drawing patterns on the table with his fingers, but it finally hit Jace.

“Are you flirting with me?”

Simon snorted at him, leg bouncing under the table. “This is part where I could say something like, ‘only if it’s working’, but it’s obviously not. So. Uhm, yeah. Have been, actually, for…a while. But it’s, like, whatever, you know? We can just totally ignore any of this ever happened.” 

He got up again. Jace stabbed a flavorless piece of meat and asked, casually. “Out of curisioty, what did you have in mind if I said yes? Take me to gross mundane junk food?”

Simon all but bolted back to his seat, beaming like a little child. “Okay, first of all: don’t diss french fries until you’ve tried them. They’re the supreme food and we’re lucky to live at a time when they existed. And second,” Simon’s trademark self-satisfied smile lit up his face. “It was gonna be totally awesome. I was gonna dazzle you _so hard_.”

“Oh, yeah? I’m pretty hard to impress.”

“Maybe, but I’m amazing at first dates–”

“Because you know it’s usually as far as it ever goes?”

“Okay, laugh now, but when you’re giving me doe eyes from across the table at a restaurant I definitely can’t afford, we’ll see who’s laughing last.”

Jace scoffed at that. “Fancy restaurant? There’s your first mistake. You wanna sweep me off my feet, buy me beer.”

Simon nodded, grinning openly then. “Yeah, _right_! I forgot you drank now. Cool, beer it is, then!”

Jace had bit his own cheek to keep from grinning along. “Eight o’clock, then?”

“Absolutely.” He lingered a few moments too long before he asked, coyly. “Any other tips?”

“Yeah, next time just up and ask the guy out, don’t loom around like some creep.”


End file.
